Your love is a lie French version
by xIamwhoIamx
Summary: Voici la version française de ma fic basée sur la chanson Your love is a lie du groupe québécois Simple Plan que j'adore. I will write it in English soon ! Rating pour le langage


Your love is a lie

Il était deux heures du matin et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée et cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Harry bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se rendit dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie.

Sur la table, sous une multitude journaux, se trouvait une lettre qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué précédemment.

Harry retira doucement le morceau de papier et le parcoura. Il resta stupéfait et enragé en même temps. La note disait :

_Ma très chère Hermione, tu me manques déjà. Lorsque tu es venue me retrouver, je ne pensais pas que tu bouleverserais ainsi tout mon univers._

_Retrouve moi demain, à la même heure qu'à l'habitude, aux Trois Balais._

_Je t'aime tellement mon Hermignonne._

_Ton dragon, Draco  
_

Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience de la vérité, il vit Hermione qui rentrait. En refermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione envoya un baiser à son compagnon. Ce geste a refroidit Harry. Elle voulait toujours le cacher.

Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de sa compagne et lui demanda : * Chérie, où étais tu ce soir ? Je t'attendais.*

- J'étais avec Luna.

Harry boucannait à force de se retenir de ne pas rager.

- Je n'ose pas croire que tu oses me mentir en pleine figure après toutes ces années.

- De quoi parles-tu Harry chéri ? Je t'assure que j'étais avec Luna.

Bien que les paroles soient celles d'une personne confiante, Hermione avait laissé sortir un sentiment de culpabilité ainsi que de malaise dans sa voix . Harry le remarqua.

Harry perdu alors tout contrôle sur lui même et il explosa en criant contre sa petite amie avec toute la rage, la peine, les souvenirs, les bonheurs, les malheurs, le poids des années qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Tout en criant, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage à la même densité qu'un fleuve. Trop était trop.

- DE QUOI JE PARLE ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR DE QUOI JE PARLE ? JE PARLE DE ÇA.

Harry sortit la lettre de Malfoy de ses poches et la balança à Hermione.

J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ !! MOI QUI CROYAIS QUE TU SERAIS SUFFISAMMENT INTELLIGENTE ET RESPECTUEUSE AUTANT ENVERS TOI QUE MOI ET QUE NOS SOUVENIRS POUR ME DIRE LA VÉRITÉ MAIS NON, TU PRÉFÈRES MENTIR ET TU ME DÉGOUTES TOTALEMENT !! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE J'AI PU TE FAIRE CONFIANCE, TE FAIRE UNE SI GRANDE PLACE DANS MA VIE, TE DONNER MON COEUR ET M'ABANDONNER A TOI POUR QUE TU ME REJETTES COMME UNE MERDE COMME ÇA !! D'AILLEURS, JE T'AI VU HIER SOIR AVEC DRAGO MAIS JE N'AI RIEN DIT CAR J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI. JE ME DÉGOUTES MOI-MÊME POUR AVOIR EU CONFIANCE EN TOI.

Harry cessa de parler un instant pour reprendre difficilement sa respiration car il était à bout de souffle mais il continua ensuite.

TU PARAISSAIS TELLEMENT GENTILLE, TU INSPIRAIS LA MEILLEURE DES CONFIANCES QUE JE T'AI OFFERTE MAIS TU M'AS RIT À LA FIGURE. COMMENT TE SENS-TU LORSQUE TU L'EMBRASSE ALORS QUE TU SAIS À QUEL POINT JE CROIS EN TOI ? PENSES TU À MOI QUAND IL TE BAISE ? CE SERAIT VRAIMENT LE PIRE QUE TU PUISSES FAIRE.

N'ESSAIE PAS DE T'EXCUSER OU DE FAIRE CROIRE QUE C'ÉTAIT NORMAL, NE PERDS PAS TON ÉNERGIE, IL EST TROP TARD C'EST FINI !! F-I-N-I. TERMINÉ ! END OF THE ROAD !

Alors qu'Harry prononçait ses mots, c'est comme s'il se brisait les entrailles, il se sentait déchiré, totalement détruit. Il venait de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il se recroquevilla en deux. Essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, il reprit la parole en se contrôlant le mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas crier cette fois.

_Je te laisses une chance, pour les souvenirs du passé, je vais te rendre à lui. Je vais te laisser être heureuse comme tu as su une fois me rendre. J'aurais préféré que ça se termine autrement. Maintenant, va t'en le rejoindre ! Va t 'en s'il te plaît. _

À la suite de ses paroles, alors qu'Hermione partit en courant, Harry s'écroula à terre. Il avait perdu toutes ses forces et il ne voulait plus combattre. Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Il avait mal, très mal. Ces blessures laisseraient des marques, des marques très profondes ...


End file.
